Ever since the development of rolling devices (i.e. automobiles, carts, etc.) whether machine powered or not, methods have been devised to transport materials and goods. In the era of automobiles, racks have been optional equipment straight from factories almost since their inception. In the latter part of the 20th century, major improvements were made to conveniently transport materials and goods via automobile or trailer. These systems still utilize the same concept developed at that time which is to semi-permanently attach components to cross bars hereinafter called rails that extend across the automobile's roof. This characteristic makes it difficult to access equipment or storage that is centrally located on the roof and is equally difficult to access if it is on a trailer or a stationary object. Loading equipment on to a semi-permanent rack system when atop an automobile is especially difficult. It can be very cumbersome to manipulate a load while risking damage to your automobile or injuring oneself or both in the process.
Therefore what is needed is a system that mitigates all aforementioned difficulties and risks by employing a slidable and removable cassette that is generic or specific to the equipment, material, or storage container desired to transport. Hereafter equipment and storage container will be referred to as the “load”.